Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled
Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in September 2015. It serves as the six month anniversary episode of The Bully TV series. Plot Fiona Rivers is arriving late at a bus stop in Kilallt for the bus to Colham High School. She luckily gets on in time; a traffic jam delays her even more, putting her in a bit of a bad mood. She sits downstairs alone in anger, thinking of ways others can feel her pain. When the bus arrives at the high school, she gets off. Harry Smith and David Marshall laugh at her being lonely, so she runs up to them, pressing both against a wall. This leaves them somewhat scared, as they walk into school shaking. Fiona gets into the classroom. Larry Burton shouts at her for being late; she sits down, feeling so angry she does a fart massive enough to make a few people fall off their chairs. Martin Hillsbury and Maeve Sheeran injure themselves and go to the medical room. Fiona is not sent to Robert Sullivan's office as she lies that it was accidental. Everyone else covers their noses; Patsy Appleton is suddenly sick as the fart smell wafts around her table. The episode skips to second period, where the class are doing PE. Fiona randomly kicks her leg up in the air. Her partner Mitchell Washington suddenly gets accused of peeking up her shorts, provoking Mitchell to insult her. When Samuel Davidson isn't looking, she shoves him to the ground out of anger. Afterwards, it is break time. As Fiona is walking in a school corridor, she randomly starts shoving any first years in sight to the ground. They all chase her, so she hides in a cubicle. The daring Daquan Obama runs into the girls' toilets and breaks the cubicle door down with an axe; Fiona grabs him by the head and shoves his face down the toilet, then she shuts the pan before flushing. He screams, as she walks away laughing. It is now third period; the subject at that period is mathematics. Fiona is struggling to concentrate with the work thanks to her abnormally bad mood. Katy Cole thinks she is struggling with the difficulty of the work, so she comes over and attempts to help Fiona. The latter takes this as an insult to her ability, so she becomes the most angry she has ever been. She picks up Katy and throws her out of the classroom into 5P's classroom. Katy screams for help and is rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Larry lets out a roar of anger and phones PC Chernov to arrest Fiona. Meanwhile, she is sent down to Robert's office, who decides to expel her. PC Chernov finally arrives and makes the decision to place her in mental hospital for three months, followed by a year in Dundundun Prison. She screams, whilst everyone watching the arrest bursts into laughter. Later on, The Black Foot Gang, The Hovedpersons and even The Confidential Cuties Club decide to throw a party together following her arrest. Mitchell explains the story about him being accused in PE; Harry and David laugh. For the first time in ages, the first two gangs are finally cooperating with the latter gang, though this is only for the night. After the credits, Peter Donald explains his joy for The Bully turning six months old; he then goes on to thank the fans for their support. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes